The present invention relates to a novel method for the preparation of a 1-alkynylsilyl compound or 1-alkynyl silane compound.
1-Alkynylsilyl compounds are useful as an intermediate for the synthetic preparation of various kinds of silicon-containing organic compounds. Several methods are known in the prior art for the preparation of such a 1-alkynylsilyl compound and the most typical among them is the method disclosed in Journal of the American Chemical Society, volume 74, page 4853 (1952) and Doklady Akademii Nauk S.S.S.R., volume 93, page 293 (1953), according to which a Grignard reagent 1-alkynylmagnesium bromide prepared from a 1-alkyne compound and ethylmagnesium bromide is reacted with a trihydrocarbyl monochlorosilane to cause substitution of the 1-alkynyl group for the silicon-bonded chlorine atom in the strating silane whereby a trihydrocarbyl 1-alkynylsilane is obtained.
This method is, however, not satisfactory as an industrial process because the production cost of the desired compound is high due to the low availability and expensiveness of the starting 1-alkyne compound and to the large loss of the solvent or difficulty in the recovery of the solvent which is a water-soluble solvent such as tetrahydrofuran.